


assurance

by canadino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking care of your wimpy boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	assurance

Nishinoya comes up the stairs to their third floor apartment and sees Asahi sitting despondently outside their door and for a moment, he panics. He’s just finished a particularly grueling evening shift at the 7-11 to supplement for utilities as Asahi struggles to find a steady job one year out of university but he’s ready to fight everyone and everything at the drop of a hat. But Asahi doesn’t look shaken in the way one might as a victim of a theft or a break-in and he just honestly looks pathetic. 

"What’s wrong, Asahi?" he asks, coming up to where Asahi is sitting with his face as dejected as ever. 

"I found a cockroach in the cabinets in the kitchen," Asahi says woefully. 

"Okay. Did you kill it? You’ve never been afraid of cockroaches."

"Yeah, I did. But then I started thinking. What if there’s…a cockroach family in the kitchen? Several cockroach families? We’d have to throw out everything and get the building maintenance to get an exterminator…" His voice begins to take on a frantic quality to it. "I just though, what if I opened the flour bag and there was just cockroaches crawling around in it? Then we’d have to clear out the kitchen and I have a 9-5 in the mornings and you have class every day and oh…" Asahi buries his head in his hands. 

"You were just worrying about that?" Nishinoya asks. 

"Yeah."

Nishinoya shifts his weight onto his right foot. “Okay,” he says again. “Okay. I’ll go check the kitchen, okay? If we really need to tear everything apart and start over, I’ll come here and break the news to you gently. But we’ll be okay. I’m fast, so I can kill a lot of cockroaches.” Asahi manages only to nod weakly but Nishinoya knows the thought of a cockroach infestation is weighing heavily on his mind. He takes off his shoes in the foyer and slips on his indoor shoes, leaving his bag in the hallway, and goes into the kitchen.

The light is on so he takes a moment to spot any sudden movement but everything is still. Slowly, Nishinoya goes through every cabinet, turning over the salt and sugar and flour with a spoon and digging his hands into the dried beans and rice and letting it run through his fingers looking for a brown roach. He peers into every corner and nook and even searches the silverwear drawer and in the pots and pans and goes back outside and says, “There’s nothing alive in the kitchen except me, Asahi. Come back inside.”

Asahi is soothed but still frazzled so Nishinoya sits him down at the table and gets him some milky tea to busy himself with and quickly whips up some fried rice, the only dish he’s been able to perfect so far. By the time he sets down the plate on the table, Asahi looks back to some semblance of calm.

"You’re a gem, Noya," he sighs. Nishinoya only leans over to press a forceful kiss to his temple and smiles into his bowl when Asahi knocks knees with him under the table.


End file.
